What I've Done
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place during the leaving feast at the end of Ootp. Cho finds out that she had been wrong about Harry’s feelings for Hermione on their date and wonders if it’s all too late to say she’s sorry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Summary: One-shot. Takes place during the leaving feast at the end of Ootp. Cho finds out that she had been wrong about Harry's feelings for Hermione on their date and wonders if it's all too late to say she's sorry.**

* * *

The students of Hogwarts were anxiously waiting for the leaving feast to start and it was easy to see that certain students were waiting for the food to arrive, but there was one small problem. Dumbledore hadn't turned up yet, this was a strange thing in of itself, as he was usually sitting in his chair waiting to give them the usual speech that he said at the end of each year telling them that they should be proud, to care for their friends and make sure that they're safe. With the absence of the Headmaster the two new faces were more obvious to the school, the male standing at one end of the teachers table was Remus Lupin, he had been the DADA professor two years ago but he had to quit when Snape had told everyone he was a werewolf. The young woman at the opposite side of the table though she was a different story, long dark purple hair and pink eyes, it didn't seem that anyone knew who she was, the only thing that these two had in common were the looks of sadness on their faces.

Idly drumming her fingers on the Ravenclaw table Cho looked at Marietta who was wearing a head scarf to hide the markings on her face that spelt out 'SNEAK' which she had received after betraying the D.A, sighing Cho knew that was one of the reasons that had ended her relationship with her brief boyfriend Harry Potter, the other was what she had thought were his feelings for Hermione Granger. She had positioned herself right in the middle of the Ravenclaw table so she wouldn't have to see Harry if he looked over to her, she had been doing this ever since they had broken up three months ago. It had seemed like it was a good idea to try and take her mind off of him, but there was one problem. It wasn't working. He constantly seemed to be on her mind and she knew deep down that she was missing him, it was true what they said, you don't know what you have until it's gone.

Dumbledore walked through the doors at the back of the Great Hall and placed his hand on Remus' shoulder before continuing his walk to his seat. He let his gaze flow across the Great Hall and the look of tiredness was evident on his features were he usually had his eyes twinkling. He seemed to be deep in thought of what he should say to the students when he normally had his speech ready for them before hand.

"Many of you may not know this, but in the early hours this morning several of our own students travelled to the Ministry of Magic were they confronted and helped capture several known Death Eaters, luckily none of the students received any lasting injuries and are all health today, and I'd like you to join me in congratulating them. Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw." There was a loud applause as Luna stood from her seat only two seats away from Cho and smiled as the other students and teachers applauded her. "If you can remain standing, Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor." The applause was slightly lower this time as many people disliked Ginny as she seemed to have a superior complex the same one that Ron sometimes showed. "Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor." Professor Sprout and McGonagall were amongst the loudest people clapping for Neville as he seemed to blush from the attention and starched the back of his head. "Hermione Granger of Gryffindor." When the bushy haired girl stood up many students eyes widened as they clapped, those that were part of the group saw that these were members of the D.A and it seemed to be that they had answered the emergency call that had been put on the coin. "Ron Weasley of Gryffindor." The applause like for his sister was slightly quieter than it had been for Neville and Hermione. Cho's breath caught in her throat as she knew that there could only be one more name left for Dumbledore to say and it seemed the other students knew it as well as they could visibly been seen getting ready to clap louder. "Harry Potter of Gryffindor."

There was a thunderous applause that seemed to shake the Great Hall but it quickly stopped when Harry wasn't seen standing up, the other five students sat back down knowing that there was now no point in remaining on their feet.

"Where is Harry." An unknown student cried out, it was obvious that this question was on many people's minds as they all turned to look at the Headmaster who while he had looked alive and full of energy when speaking now looked tired once again.

"Unfortunately Mr Potter lost his Godfather while he was in a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange, and has rather adamantly refused to join us in the leaving feast deciding that he would rather spend this time alone. A word of warning to you all, if you are unlucky enough to invoke Harry's rage make sure that you do not have possessions that you treasure around. As I have just recently found out, when Mr Potter breaks something, it stays broken." Cho looked horrified when she heard that Harry's Godfather had died, it seemed that he was always going to lose the people that he cared about. Both Remus and Tonks walked over to Dumbledore's seat and started to whisper to him, obviously getting what they wanted they quickly left the teachers table and started to walk out of the Great Hall, followed by the students that had their names called out, wanting to know what was going on Cho quickly followed them out of the Hall ignoring the protests of Marietta.

Harry stood on the small piece of rock that he had been on when he conjured his Patronus two years to save his Godfather. His rage at Dumbledore hadn't left which was why he refused to go to the Great Hall after destroying the wizard's office, but after his talk with Nearly Headless Nick and finding out that because he didn't feat death Sirius wouldn't come back as a ghost he was filled with more grief and guilt about it. Reaching into the pocket of his robes Harry pulled out his Christmas present that Sirius had given him, the two way mirror that was meant to allow them to talk to each other.

"Sirius." Harry whispered almost as if a loud word would destroy the gift in his hand, "SIRIUS! SIRIUS BLACK!" Harry screamed at the mirror tears now falling down his face, he knew that his Godfather wouldn't be able to answer him as he was dead. As a scream of anger and pain tore from his throat he spun around and tossed the mirror across the school grounds as he slumped down onto the fall and started to sob.

The fact that he was leading the group to find Harry as well as his werewolf hearing Remus had heard Harry scream Black at something in his hand before he had tossed whatever it was across the grounds. Almost in a stroke of luck the item landed not far from him, with the seven people behind him Remus picked the mirror up off of the floor and his own eyes started to water when he realised just what Harry had been screaming at the mirror. Turning around to show it to Tonks who had picked it out for Sirius to buy he spotted Cho standing at the back of the group looking nervous being there. Holding the mirror in her hands like it was the Holy Grail Tonks turned to see just what had caught Remus' attention.

"Who are you?" Tonks asked looking at Cho, the students all span around and except for Luna seemed to give Cho their own version of a Death Glare which caused the Chinese girl to flinch and look like she wanted to run away from them in horror.

"She was Harry's girlfriend for a few months," Remus said saving Cho from being verbally ripped apart, looking shocked that the ex professor had known she had dated Harry, or that Harry had told him casued Cho to stare at him. "Go to him."Remus told Cho ignoring the cries of protest that came from the other Gryffindor's namely Ginny. "We'll wait for him inside."

Cho looked on shocked as Remus and Tonks led the others away so she could do what he had said and go to Harry, turning to the boy that had been on her mind so recently Cho's throat went dry and her heart stopped when she saw that he was staring at her. Hanging his head suddenly Harry turned back to his vigil over the lake.

"I saved him two years ago," Harry said quietly when he knew that Cho was right behind him, his regrets over Sirius' death had also led him to realise he regretted his break up with her but he didn't know how to make it better. "I guess that it makes sense I'm the reason he was killed." Hearing his half confession Cho knew that he was talking about his Godfather, the pain in his voice was so evident it was obvious that it could have only have come from years of self doubt and loss.

"Harry you're always saving or trying to save someone." Cho said walking around him so she could look at his tear stained face, it broke her heart to see someone that she cared about as well as a normally strong person look so weak and broken down. "Why don't' you let me save you." Not waiting for an answer Cho had to lean up to place an innocent kiss on Harry's lips; pulling back she looked up at him nervously to see what his reaction would be. For the first time in months a smile formed on Harry's face and both teenagers leaned towards each other for a second kiss. Their first attempt at love had failed, but maybe this time it would work out ok.


End file.
